russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 REPORTED FOR 30% INCREASE IN NET INCOME TO P1.24 B FOR 9 MONTHS OF 2016
November 3, 2016 Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), the country’s sequestered broadcaster and third leading media and entertainment company, reported a consolidated revenue of P12.8 billion for nine months of 2016, bringing its net income to PHP 1.24 billion, 30% higher compared to the same period last year. IBC finance manager and chief financial officer Dave Fugoso attributed the growth to strong advertising revenues during nine months, which were boosted by election-related spending and the continued leadership in ratings of our primetime shows. “Our ratings performance is key since we have adopted the cost per individual rating point pricing (CPIRP) scheme,” said Fugoso. “We are confident that we will meet our earnings guidance of between PHP 2.1 to 2.4 billion for 2016.” Fugoso also said IBC-13 has an ongoing program to managed the network that costing more efficiently. “We have been successful in controlling production costs and have been able to reduce expenses on a per program basis compared to last year,” he explained. The network has been the partnership of Secarats Talent Management Services, a line producer and production partner of IBC-13 which has been our young artists and talents of Secarats Artist Group and develop IBC-13 programs. According to Kantar Media, the top 30 programs for the first nine months of 2016 for free-to-air television nationwide covering both urban and rural homes were all produced by IBC-13 with the phenomenal superserye Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell consistently ranking number 1 and PBA ranked among the weekend ratings game. The company’s Digital Terrestrial Television or DTT helped boost audience share with over 1.6 million. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has 2,000 homes based in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. Online, viewership of IBC-13 content also remain strong with the video-on-demand service IBC Video – the leading OTT platform in the Philippines and HOOQ – the Asia's video-on-demand service enable on-the-go Globe subscribers can avail of unlimited online streaming access provided for their own library of IBC-13 for TV shows, specials, and other exclusive content– continuing to garner millions of page views very month. Total assets rose to P52.8 billion as of the end September 2016 from P50.9 billion as of end last year. The company’s equity base increased to 24.5 billion as of the end of September 2016. IBC’s ventures outside its TV and Studio business have exhibited strong performances as well. The company’s consumer business is generated from three types of businesses, namely subscription, ticketed experiences, and durable goods. IBC is the home of NBA (every Saturday) and PBA (every Saturday and Sunday), and the nation’s top-rating TV programs, box-office films, and best-selling books and music. With the ability to harness the latest in technology and innovation, the company is rapidly transitioning into an agile digital company with the biggest online presence among all media companies, and a growing list of digital properties. IBC was also first in the country to offer content online and on mobile, and even pioneered digital television in the nation.